Heal
by urThe14me
Summary: Inuyasha show's Kagome his true colors. Inuyasha act's violently towards Kagome. Kagome befriends Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru takes Kagome under his wing. Sesshomaru goes to battle and is severely injured. Nears death..
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do NOT own any familiar material or Inuyasha_

**PAIRINGS:** _Kagome & Sesshomaru_

**RATED:** _M_

**WORD COUNT:**_ 865_

**SUMMARY:** _Inuyasha show's Kagome his true colors. Inuyasha act's violently towards Kagome. Kagome befriends Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru takes Kagome under his wing. Sesshomaru goes to battle and is severely injured. Nears death and Kagome heals his Physical trauma as well as his heart._

**A/N:**_ Please review and enjoy!_

**HEALED**

It was at that moment when his hand rose to hit her. That she truly saw his true intention's. He stood above her then. With his hand raised. As if he was on a golden thrown. As if he was some king. As if she was a slave to obey his every command, to fallow every rule and to bow at his feet.

So she found her self here. On the floor below him. Her hand's at her face. Covering the pale flesh on her lovely featured face. Tear's falling and gracing the skin beneath her eye's. Her heartbeat fast. Her tear's rapid. Her body tense and unmoving. Her pale lip's parted as a small trail of blood escaped the torn flesh of her lip's. Leaving her pearly white teeth slightly visible. Her long silky black hair, scattering around her crumpled form. Her hand's dropped for a moment to gaze up at the man who had once declared her, his protection from harm, who now stood above her and who had just acted violently towards her.

Every emotion she could have ever felt this man, this half demon, had caused her to feel at this very moment. Shock was no longer an issue, for she had felt his violent strikes before. But as her chlorine blue eye's locked onto his light brown orb's. She noticed something she never had before. She saw something she never had seen before in him.

Pure anger.

And for the first time she truly feared for her life. There was no Inuyasha to protect her. No Sango or Morku. No Shippo to aid her with courage. No nothing, It was as if she was foreign to the whole demonic, feudal area. Time seemed to have stopped.

Her head dropped once more. As the excuse of a male walked away cowardly. And as soon as his tall childish form was no longer visible, she stood and ran. Her feet stomping on the cold bitter floor of the cluttered forest. Stepping over large paralyzed log's. Her heart beat raced against her leg's. And were a root of a tree peeked out from it's home from within the earth. She stumbled. Falling to her face. Her hand's raising quickly to catch her fall. Pain quickly covering her body. As her thigh was cut by the sharp ends and side's of branches that lay under her fallen body.

Tear's began to form once more. As she attempted to stand. Her eyes widened in horror as she found she could not do so. Her eye's trailing down to were the sharp pain had been felt. And within her thigh was branch in which had pierced her pale flesh.

Falling to her right knee. Her hand's fiercely lowered to her wound. As she began to cry in pain. As she tried to pull the branch from her toned thigh. A scream escaping her lip's as the branch was roughly pulled out from within her thigh. Raising it to eye level were she stared at it for a moment.

Her heart beat beating rapidly as she struggled to stand once again. Finding comfort by a near by fallen log. A sigh escaped her now pale lip's as she looked down at the medium sized hole in the middle of her thigh. She raised her hand's lifted her school girl uniform up above her head. Revealing a white tank top that once hid beneath the white and green fabric of her long sleeve uniform top.

Raising the long white sleeve , to her pearly white teeth. Biting the fabric slightly. Lowering it to arm's length as she stretched it apart. Tearing the fabric in two. Tying the fabric around her bloody thigh. A moan of pain escaping from between her lip's. As she pulled it tight.

And that was when she found her self here. With warmth all around her.

Her walk was with pain. Her step heavy and short as she attempted to cross threw the forest. Her chlorine eye's gazed to the heaven's . For the sound of thunder and rain reached her cold ear's. A single rain drop fell silently from the sky that matched her eye's.

Then another.

Then another.

Soon there were many.

Day soon turned to it's chamber's as night arose from it's sleep. Her head ached with pain. And her body began to warm. Her nose began to moist. And her body fell faint. Her hand's again rose to face as she fell another. Dry dirt had turned to mud. Covering her form bitterly as she fell roughly to the saddened earth. Her eye's opening lazily as she began to slumber.

And for a moment she could swore she felt someone near. As her senses stretched outward. Her attention leaven the stranger as pain was felt within her flesh. Tying the fabric she stood. Walking to the best that she could. Blood dripping down her flesh. Down to her white shoe's. Blood staining the fabric. Her heart beat slowed. Her eye's and vision blurred. And for a quick moment she could hear her heart beat slowly drift to sleep. And then when all hope was lost, she could no longer see.

**A/N: **_Hey, I hope you reader's enjoyed this. I'm working on my writing. And how I word my self. _**_"His Obsession" _**_did get some good review's at first- But I decided to _**_re-edit _**_it. I didn't really like how it was. And so I took some thing's out. The story doesn't really go no were. No plot or climax or none of that. It just is. _**_No point to it. _**_My point in saying this. Is that this fan fic that I am currently working on _**_("Healed"). _**_Will be nothing like, _**_"His Obsession"_**_, or any of my other fic's. Although it sound's a lot like_**_," Abused". It won't be. _**_Chapter two will be _**_completely different_**_. I was inspired by another fanfic that I had read a while back. Although I cant really remember the title and author. _**_I Hope you enjoy this_**_. Lemon next chapter. Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any familiar material or Inuyasha

**PAIRINGS:**Kagome/ Sesshomaru

**RATED:** M

**WORD COUNT**: 629

**_HEAL_**

CHAPTER TWO

The wind screamed as she dram. Whispering a sad lullaby in her cold pale ear's. Her body longer feeling the coldness and wetness of the rain. As her body was now warmed by heat. Her eye's slowly fluttered open. Taking a small fearful glance around her tired form.

Curiosity and wonder filling her mind as she saw the wall's of an old cave surrounding her. Lightning visible from where she now stood. Some where in the cold lonely distance. Electricity striking some poor object that stood no chance against it's power. It's powerful energy sending light down its core. As a bulge of light shined for a moment. Then slowly disappearing to another location. In a matter of second's, it struck another useless object and within a flash, it was gone.

The warm blanket that was placed around her. Fell quickly down her curved hip's and onto the flat dry floor in which she had a mere minute ago had laid. Her arm's now hugging her chest. As she slowly turned to look at what or who stood behind her.

Her heart rate sped up, as she saw the deadly demon yokai sitting behind her. Graced with a warm fire. Her chlorine blue eye's almost catching fire as they stared into his honey orb's. His face blank with no expression. The paleness of his skin, completed by his long silver hair. It laid scattered around him. No imperfection's. No tangles.

Her heart beat felt as though her heart it self would go ripping threw her flesh. His cold stare still on her womanly form. Her left foot slowly rising. Hitting the cold dirt floor softly as the other fallowed suit. And when she thought he would move. He did not. As she once again misjudged him. The cold breeze behind her caused soft small goose bumps to appear on her pale flesh. She found her self standing above his strong being.

He stood. As he walked passed her. Stopping were she had laid near by the fire. Bending over quickly. His sharp claw's grasping the warm blanket that had warmed her. He dusted it with his strong masculine left hand. As he approached her .Her face turned to him as he did so.

He circled around her and pulled her body down with him. There they sat. Side by side. She would have never thought the demon lord would ever show her such kindness. Was it not the other day in which he had tried to kill her and her companion's? But like always the demon lord was misread.

Her hand rose to the corners of the blanket that he had placed around her shoulders. Her arm stretching to his side. Placing the blanket around him also. As she rapidly scooted closer to him. Leaning her head on his shoulder. As they shared the blanket. His hands laid on his lap. As he did not discourage her gestures or encourage them.

He simply let her.

The wind blew against there form. Causing her body to shake against him. His hand hesitantly rose . And then slowly pulled her nearer. Her eyes widened with surprise as she looked up at his perfectly featured face. In question. His face blank and emotionless.

His cold amber eyes now looking down a pond her. She could not find it within her self to stop the urge within her. As she found her self slowly reaching towards his face. Daring to kiss the deadly demon lord next to her cold and bitter form. The demon lord of the western lands. The yokai who had tried to kill her time and time again. It was when her lips touched his did she once again misjudged him. Did he do the unexpected. He kissed her back.


End file.
